vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148717-new-race-idea
Content ---- ---- What if....that businessman class was a "pet" based class entirely. Like a....Mastermind from CoH? I'd probably play it if i got to customize my minions which I imagine to be different types of mercenaries. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Must. Be. SHINY. | |} ---- ---- New class: The Loppfather... full pet class with an LAS full of commands for your lopp mafia "men" to follow. Aiga "the fish" - A devious hit-lopp that has a reputation of sending your enemies to "sleep with the fishes", but realistically you... probably want to try and avoid being downwind... (Gunner-lopp) Larg "the pokey stick" - That motherlopper loves that stick. Its a beautiful lopping stick... A guy tried to take that stick away from him once... ONCE! (he says in a very Deadeye fashion) (spear-lopp) Dulls "the chef" - No really, he's an incredible cook and can take a serious beating... it just improves the flavor not to think about which side of the frying pan he hits people with, you know... that can't be sanitary.... (tank-lopp) "Deadman" Walkins - Folks said he'd never live to see adulthood the way he likes to slingshot random people in the back of their heads... a boon companion when surrounded by enemies.. but not the most pleasant company at cocktail parties... (ranged-lopp)"Solid Shovel" - SS doesn't say much, but he's damned good with that shovel and can heal some. Always there to bash someone's head in, dig them a nice shallow grave and plant some pretty flowers on top to brighten the place up a little. Its courtesy and professionalism that speak the loudest with him... although he might just not have a tongue anymore... (healer-lopp)Mack "Stabbity" - he was raised by wild chupacabras, went to the finest School of Brutality and graduated top of his class at the University of Carnage. He's the only Lopp to be kept on a leash and anyone who feels that's horribly inhumane is probably SUPER tasty and would probably still be alive today had they only minded their own bidness. This kinda nature ain't playin around... (dagger-lopp)Hairy Consigliere - He's the boss' right hand Lopp, stays cool in any engagement and is... "the most interesting Lopp in the world"... He drinks this fine Cassian Beer that you don't really like... but he understands... he gets you... he makes it his business to be inside your head. You retrace your footsteps in your mind and find little paw prints. You think you just met him, but he already raided the liquor cabinet of your soul last night and woke up beside you this morning, leaving your bedside silently. No matter what weapon he uses... that knowing smile you see on his face... He knows your history. He knows where you're going in life. He's not concerned... THAT should concern you very much! (crowdcontrol-lopp) Edited March 2, 2016 by Eidolon Zephyrhawk | |} ---- ---- Side note, always when I read Ekose I think about a bug we in Sweden call ekoxe :P | |} ---- ---- LOL. Must be "The Walking D®ead" then. Edited March 3, 2016 by Roman Triller | |} ---- Aren't they neutral though? Edited March 3, 2016 by GGGGGGG | |} ---- Like this? :rolleyes: | |} ---- | |} ---- Omg, that would be an awesome race to play :D | |} ---- Yes... but so are the protostar clones. | |} ---- So? Ekose for both factions! I want to play one SO BAD. The concept art for female Ekose aaaaaaaah...! | |} ---- Oh man, if Carbine made a Mastermind class like in CoH, that would be my new main! In CoH/V, that was my main class... loved it so much! | |} ---- ----